


Вдвоем веселее

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), PriestSat



Series: Спецквест команды Cyberpunk 2020 [3]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, Androids, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mind Control
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Потерпев неудачу при Первом вторжении, уцелевшие пришельцы застряли на Земле без возможности связаться со своими. Они смогли замаскироваться благодаря технологии, которая позволяла быть похожими на обычных людей. Но оказалось, что среди людей есть те, кто способен распознавать чужих без специальных приспособлений.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Спецквест команды Cyberpunk 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919638
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Вдвоем веселее

**Author's Note:**

> "Связующие нас узы": время от времени они жрут друг другу мозги в не совсем фигуральном смысле. Потому что когда ты в сознании другого человека, делать это - одно удовольствие.

[Спецквест: SCP-2151 "Связывающие нас узы"](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2151)

Выход на улицу был самым обычным. Как и все выходы за последние два года.

Лисбон медленно шла сквозь толпу. Раньше у нее были Чо и Джейн, на вылазках они по очереди изображали то ли друзей, то ли любовников. Но сейчас она была одна, поэтому рисковала своей жизнью вдвойне.

Небольшое кафе и голос Джейна прямо в голове:

Тереза, они там.

Она вошла в кафе, оглянулась, вокруг самые обычные люди. Пьют кофе, едят мороженое, о чем-то болтают, зависают в телефонах. Уже практически ничего не напоминает о вторжении, разве что развалины зданий, да и те наполовину убраны.

За дальним столиком четыре парня в бейсболках.

Она равнодушно скользнула по ним взглядом. Линзы зафиксировали почти одинаковые молодые лица с едва заметными усиками, с розовыми щеками. Чужие слишком искусно маскировались, подделывали даже запах.

Надо же, уплетают пирожные. Кто бы подумал, что чужим придется по вкусу диета из углеводов.

Не жди, когда они начнут атаковать. Уходи.

Джейн ошибся один раз, не послушав собственную интуицию. Но больше он не допускал такого. Особенно сейчас.

Лисбон купила кофе навынос, улыбнулась баристе, положила на прилавок оплату. Вышла на улицу, неторопливо добралась до перекрестка.

— Штаб, — отрапортовала Лисбон, чуть прижав палец к правому уху, активируя передатчик, — четверо чужих в кафе, отсылаю координаты и фото.

— Отлично, агент, — послышался ответ. — Продолжайте рейд.

Ты молодец.

Лисбон слегка улыбнулась, пригубила «лунго».

Сейчас нет чужих. Расслабься.

Голос Джейна звучит в голове Лисбон — матрица сознания, скачанная из умирающего мозга. Весь он теперь в ней — благодаря новейшей экспериментальной технологии, которая позволяет в считанные секунды загрузить на носитель сознание человека. Талант видеть пришельцев не перешел в Лисбон, как предполагали разработчики. Но Джейн смотрел ее глазами.

Все спокойно, Тереза.

Она сжала стаканчик так сильно, что напиток едва не выплеснулся.

***

При Первом вторжении погибли почти все сотрудники КБР — Лисбон повезло только потому, что у нее был отгул, и она приехала к Джейну. Они раздевались, когда начался обстрел Сакраменто. Этот день врезался ей в память, как день смерти матери или когда полумертвого Джейна вытащили из пруда. Сначала она даже не поняла, что это такое взорвалось совсем близко и почему пол заходил ходуном. Решив, что это начало землетрясения, они выбежали из номера, наспех застегнувшись. Джейн вцепился в руку Лисбон при виде пылающего города, над которым зависли необычные самолеты. До Лисбон не сразу дошло, что это не самолеты ВВС. Что это вообще не земная техника.

Джейн и Лисбон, зачарованные видом взрывов, клубами черного дыма, стояли неподвижно. Лисбон не знала, сколько они вот так пялились на смерть, не реагируя на людей, мечущихся в ужасе и панике. Будто их загипнотизировало зрелище разрушений, заставляя не сводить глаз с погибающего города.

Лисбон очнулась от звонка. Чо, задыхаясь, сообщил: «Тереза, это не террористы. Что-то из космоса, неземное. Не приезжай в КБР. Тут ничего не осталось. Я скоро к вам доберусь».

Джейн потянул Лисбон обратно в номер. Он надел жилет и пиджак, она натянула водолазку и ветровку. В открытую дверь ветер то и дело швырял пепел. От удушливого запаха гари слезились глаза, и Лисбон захлопнула дверь, словно это могло как-то защитить от гибели. Джейн задернул шторы и нервно улыбнулся.

Машина, на которой приехал Чо, была в пыли, с разбитыми стеклами, покореженной крышей. Сам Чо был весь в ссадинах, кровоподтеках, растерянный до невозможности. Он молча вошел в номер, и Лисбон увидела, что у него трясутся руки, а на лице, покрытом сажей, виднелись следы от слез.

Они втроем спрятались в подвале мотеля. Провели там остаток дня, ночь и утро. Чо через силу произнес: «Я сбежал, Тереза, просто сбежал. Я трус, да? Меня нужно отдать под трибунал». Джейн успокаивающе погладил его по руке, а Лисбон ответила: «Я бы тоже сбежала». Джейн куда-то сходил, принес пару бутылок воды, пачку тостов и банку джема. Еще нашел аптечку и одежду. Вдвоем с Лисбон привели Чо в подобие порядка, помогли переодеться.

Утром с ними связались выжившие члены КБР. Джейн, хоть и был гражданским, который не умел толком стрелять, наотрез отказался расставаться с Лисбон и Чо. В суматохе с ним не стали спорить. К тому же, почти сразу оказалось, что он видит пришельцев без всяких приспособлений. Сначала Джейну не верили, но когда Лисбон застрелила мужчину, который вел себя слишком подозрительно, и тот мгновенно превратился в чужого, поверили. «Как ты это сделал?» — спросила Лисбон. Джейн испуганно посмотрел на нее: «Я увидел под человеческой кожей чужого, вот и все».

И Лисбон до сих пор корила себя за то, что доложила начальству о таланте Джейна. Она хотела как лучше, а получилось очень плохо.

Спецслужбы без промедления взяли Джейна в оборот. Таких, как он, было ничтожно мало, их назвали Всевидящими и поставили на учет. Лисбон помнила, как злился Джейн, вернувшись с первой встречи с агентами Сопротивления. Сначала он ничего не хотел рассказывать, но она видела, насколько Джейн подавлен и взбешен. Он не захотел говорить, что именно было в тексте соглашения, которое его заставили подписать. Но Лисбон все-таки узнала, что соглашение отняло у Джейна почти все гражданские права. Она возмутилась, а он сказал: «Не переживай, мы живы, и это главное. Я им заявил, что без тебя и Кимбэлла работать не буду. И они пошли на сделку. Вам двоим вживят импланты, чтобы в случае моей смерти перебросить на на один из них мое сознание и мой дар». «Смерть? — У Лисбон на глаза навернулись злые слезы. — Ты не умрешь. Армия остановила вторжение. Корабль-матка уничтожен, чужие не могут передавать сигнал. Осталось их выловить одного за другим». Джейн молча ушел в ванную, чтобы выместить гнев и отчаяние на стенах. Лисбон позже увидела сбитые костяшки пальцев на его руках.

Операция прошла успешно, восстановление — тоже. Лисбон некоторое время не могла привыкнуть к ощущению чужеродного предмета внутри головы. Хотя медики сказали ей, что это скорее психологический дискомфорт, чем физический.

Людям не удалось взломать инопланетные технологии, никакие приборы не проникали сквозь маскировку. Пришельцы сумели адаптироваться: ничем не выделялись, работали, правда, только на самой низкооплачиваемой работе — не рисковали лезть куда повыше. Скорее всего, как предполагали аналитики, ждали Второго вторжения. Застрявшие на Земле чужие принялись вербовать людей и через них сумели добраться до списков Всевидящих. Атаку провели одновременно. Спаслись немногие.

Джейн долго скрывался от наемников чужих благодаря Лисбон и Чо. Они перевозили его с места на место, меняли машины, даже внешний облик, насколько получалось. Спецслужбы обеспечивали их жильем, транспортом и деньгами. Но Джейн постоянно твердил о том, что его время на исходе. Это сильно нервировало Лисбон, как-то она приказала ему заткнуться. Джейн даже не обиделся, только взял ее за руку и поцеловал. Лисбон почувствовала, как страх овладевает ею, ей захотелось спрятаться как можно глубже, закопаться в землю или бежать куда попало, пока ноги не откажут. Но она заставила себя улыбнуться: «Да перестань, Патрик, ты просто устал, вот и все. Увидишь, все скоро закончится». И прикусила язык — фраза прозвучала в унисон предчувствиям Джейна.

Накануне нападения наемников он заявил, что все точно будет в полном порядке, и что им троим нужно как следует выспаться. Чо ему не поверил, ответив: «Как знаешь, но я буду дежурить». Он принял бой первым, застрелил того, кто взломал дверь. Второго наемника убила Лисбон, успев столкнуть Джейна с кровати. Отправила сигнал в штаб Сопротивления, бросила Джейну защитный жилет. Своенравный Джейн отказывался в нем спать, хотя Чо пообещал, что насильно наденет на него жилет. Что и надо было сделать, а не слушать возражения Джейна.

В этот момент в номер ворвались еще трое человек. Джейн выпрямился, стоя посреди комнаты. Чо попытался заставить его лечь на пол и непростительно замешкался. Последовала короткая перестрелка, в которой Лисбон убила двоих наемников. Она оглянулась и увидела, что Джейн лежит на полу, раскинув руки. Он был целью наемников, потому Лисбон осталась в живых. Третий убийца сбежал, его некому было догонять. Позже Лисбон сказали, что наемник был пойман.

Выронив пистолет, Лисбон зажимала раны на груди Джейна, пытаясь отсрочить его смерть. В полной беспомощности смотрела на Чо среди трупов. Она до сих пор чувствовала горячую кровь, струящуюся между пальцев, отвратительную липкую жидкость. Слышала стоны и хрипы Джейна, который изо всех сил цеплялся за жизнь. Позже Лисбон сожалела, что не заставила Джейна что-то сказать напоследок. Чтобы запомнить его голос, а не бульканье крови в горле. Ничего похожего на человеческие звуки.

Прибыли агенты Сопротивления, надели Джейну на голову шлем — плотная пленка с крупными пузырями и присосками в области затылка и лба, спросили, кто носитель — когда Лисбон ответила «я», вставили в разъем импланта кабель, тянущийся из шлема. Она ощущала, как Джейн проникает в нее, и это было крайне неприятно. Да, Лисбон и Чо без колебаний согласились установить импланты с чипами, куда можно было загрузить сознание Всевидящего. Но Лисбон никогда не верила, что это произойдет.

Она продолжала удерживать руки на груди Джейна, когда поняла, что все закончилось. Из разъема выдернули кабель, а Лисбон тупо смотрела на кровь, которая пропитала голубую рубашку и серый пиджак. Она перевела взгляд на лицо Джейна и не узнала его. Это был какой-то чужой человек, которого Лисбон никогда до этого не видела. У нее случилась безобразная истерика. Лисбон кричала, требуя у агентов сказать, куда они дели Джейна. Кажется, она кому-то сломала нос. Ее отвезли в госпиталь, где продержали на седативных пару дней. Лисбон с малочисленными сотрудниками КБР присутствовала на похоронах Чо. Когда поинтересовалась, когда состоятся похороны Джейна, агенты ответили что-то насчет «государственной тайны». Лисбон даже обрадовалась, что у нее не оказалось с собой оружия, слишком велик был искус убить кого-нибудь. Но не удержалась от язвительного вопроса: «Будете мозг нарезать на ломтики, чтобы найти источник дара?»

Джейн, шокированный смертью и перемещением, упрямо молчал почти неделю. Лисбон испугалась, что перенос не удался. Потом Джейн все же заговорил, и Лисбон не сразу привыкла к его голосу в своей голове: вздрагивала и паниковала. Постепенно они сработались, как и раньше, переругиваясь и споря — она вслух, он в ее мозгу.

И голос, кажется, был прежним, а, может, это воображение Лисбон делало его таким. Привычным, знакомым голосом, который умел успокаивать и обнадеживать. И жутко раздражать, когда Джейн артачился по пустякам.

Каждый день Лисбон выходила на улицу. Голос Джейна вел ее среди толпы, его дар показывал скрытых чужих, его интуиция предупреждала об опасности.

Лисбон предлагали перекачать сознание Джейна в другое тело, показывали превосходных андроидов — стопроцентных людей на первый взгляд. Но она отказывалась наотрез. Ее неоднократно пытались урезонить: «Вы можете погибнуть, тогда Всевидящий тоже умрет. Вы не имеете права лишать человечество шанса на спасение».

— Вы не понимаете, — отвечала Лисбон. — Совсем ничего не понимаете. Патрик не сможет жить в искусственном теле.

— Но сейчас он живет в импланте, установленном в вашей голове, — возражал очередной агент штаба Сопротивления.

Она молча уходила из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью. При этом у нее всегда возникала мысль: «У них лопнет терпение, и они вытащат Джейна, не спрашивая моего согласия».

Лисбон иногда думала, что ей было бы проще жить, избавься она от Джейна. Не было бы такого обостренного чувства ответственности, страха не за себя, а за него. Это ее сильно напрягало. Порой Лисбон хотелось вырвать из своей головы имплант. Да, это привело бы к двойной смерти, но тогда бы она хоть на секунду стала самостоятельным человеком, а не контейнером для Всевидящего. Чем больше Лисбон жила с этим, тем чаще ей казалось, что она превращается в придаток Джейна. По сути, ее личная жизнь полностью закончилась. Порой Лисбон хотелось снять кого-нибудь для секса. Но ее останавливала не верность Джейну — они не давали друг другу никаких клятв и обещаний.

Джейн утверждал, что вне работы он вроде как спит. Но Лисбон не могла избавиться от чувства, что он стоит за ее спиной. Она закрывала глаза, когда принимала душ, старалась не смотреть в зеркало, будучи раздетой. Это было более чем смешно, учитывая их связь в прошлом. Возможно, подспудно Лисбон жалела Джейна, который был лишен любых физических ощущений.

Как-то она его спросила:

— Чего тебе не хватает больше всего?

Джейн не сразу, но ответил:

Пеперони.

— Я-то думала, что тебе не хватает секса.

Эм, секс — дело хорошее. Но я долго обходился без него после смерти жены. Так что хочу ублажить вкусовые рецепторы.

— Давай я съем пиццу.

Я ничего не чувствую, Тереза. Абсолютно ничего. Разработчики импланта и переноса матрицы сознания не додумались сделать возможным доступ к физическим ощущениям носителя. Я, конечно, сомневаюсь, что мне понравится твое состояние во время месячных, но вообще ничего не чувствовать… Это оказалось страшнее смерти.

Порой Лисбон хотелось высказать вслух свое недовольство совместной жизнью с Джейном. Она долго крепилась и все-таки не выдержала.

Джейн выслушал ее эмоциональный монолог и сказал:

У тебя есть настоящее тело, а у меня никогда его не будет. Поэтому мне намного хуже, чем тебе. Представь, что с тобой говорит искусственный интеллект, обученный отвечать на вопросы или адекватно реагировать на ситуацию. Будет проще.

— Ладно, как я посмотрю, ты остался таким же эгоистом, — протянула Лисбон. — Продолжаем жить дальше.

***

Развязка наступила через полгода. На Лисбон напали, ее спасло предупреждение Джейна. Он крикнул: «Такси!», она не стала спрашивать зачем и почему, рывком открыла дверь ближайшей машины, плюхнулась на заднее сиденье, велела ехать. К счастью, таксист задал вопрос о маршруте только в следующем квартале.

Лисбон успела заснять двух женщин, которые погнались за такси, отослала их фото. Почти сразу ей приказали ехать в штаб. Она назвала таксисту адрес, уставилась на свое отражение в телефоне, притворяясь, что озабочена прической.

От точки высадки до штаба пришлось идти десять минут. Вход в штаб находился в отделении банка «ДжейПи Морган Чейс». Лисбон показала охраннику — он был тайным агентом штаба — значок КБР. Ей жестом указали повернуть направо.

Помещения штаба уходили глубоко под землю — в далеком прошлом здесь соорудили бункеры на случай ядерной войны. Лисбон вошла в лифт, который спустился ниже уровня хранилища, остановился. Ее встретили охранники, обыскали, изъяли пистолет, провели в один из кабинетов.

— Агент Лисбон, — у пожилого агента не было бейджа с именем. Лисбон вообще не знала ни одного имени в штабе. — Сегодня вы спаслись благодаря чистой случайности.

— Нет. — Лисбон, не дожидаясь приглашения, села на пластиковый стул. — Меня предупредил Джейн.

— Мы вынуждены забрать у вас Всевидящего.

— Не имеете права.

— Права? — неприятно усмехнулся агент. — Не говорите о правах. Сознание Всевидящего будет перемещено в андроида. Это надо было сделать почти сразу, а не тянуть полгода. Всему виной бюрократические проволочки. Агент Лисбон, я знаю, что вы нас ненавидите, но не мы причина случившемуся. Поверьте, меньше всего я нуждаюсь в этом всем. Если бы не чужие, я бы спокойно работал, а не прятался под землей, как крыса.

— Патрик свихнется в искусственном теле, — Лисбон попыталась говорить не так агрессивно. Агент отмахнулся от ее слов:

— Прекратите. Он полгода находился в вашем мозгу. По-моему, достаточно, чтобы заработать острый психоз.

— Он давно вмешивался в мою жизнь, я привыкла к нему и наоборот. В конце концов, у нас была сексуальная связь!

— Агент Лисбон, — агент чуть повысил голос, — не сочтите меня женоненавистником, но мужчине, если он в ладах со своей половой принадлежностью, более чем сложно находиться в женском теле. Мы ведь не знаем, имеет ли он доступ к вашим физическим ощущениям. Я вот не хотел бы испытывать некоторые специфические женские переживания. Думаю, вы понимаете, что я имею в виду.

— Да что вы такое несете? — возмутилась Лисбон. — Это же чистейший бред! К тому же, он сказал, что ничего не чувствует. И ваши теории оскорбительны для меня.

— Прекратить возражать! — крикнул агент. — Это все не имеет никакого значения! Вас отправят в отставку. И я настоятельно рекомендую вам забыть своего мертвого приятеля. Займитесь чем-то полезным, детей нарожайте, что ли.

— Эти слова свидетельствует о вашей нулевой профессиональной компетенции, как агента спецслужбы, — сказала Лисбон.

— Ну хватит, я вам не враг, поймите. Вы потом спасибо скажете, что я вас освободил от тяжкой ноши. Вот увидите, придете в себя, жизнь наладится. Встретите достойного человека, заведете семью. Вы еще пригласите меня на свою свадьбу. Я в этом уверен. Это сейчас у вас что-то вроде ПТСР, но оно излечивается. Наша организация окажет вам всяческую поддержку. Только выбросьте из головы эту совершенно ненужную сентиментальность. Ваш друг мертв окончательно и бесповоротно. Смиритесь с этим.

— Не заговаривайте мне зубы. И Джейн не мертв.

В кабинет вошли двое агентов, один прятал руки за спиной.

Нет!

— Не надо, — с угрозой произнесла Лисбон, вставая и отходя к стене. — Вы не посмеете. Он — не ваша собственность.

— Сознание Всевидящего принадлежит народу Соединенных Штатов, — сказал пожилой агент. — Он подписал соглашение.

— Вы его заставили! — Лисбон потянулась за пистолетом. Рука наткнулась на пустую кобуру. — Из-за вас он погиб! — Она слышала нотки истерики в своем голосе, но ничего не могла с этим поделать. — Именно в вашей организации произошла утечка информации! Крайне безответственно было оставлять Джейна под охраной всего двоих человек! А теперь вы хотите запихнуть его сознание в кусок металла и пластика?

— Мэм, — произнес второй агент, — не нервничайте. Пересадка сознания отлично работает, нечего бояться.

— Да неужели? — Лисбон не удержалась от пронзительного хохота. Слишком дурацкого и неуместного. — Речь идет о человеке, а не о программе! О человеке! Вы, тупые ублюдки! Вы его заживо похороните!

Она чувствовала, как Джейн сходит с ума от отчаяния. Лисбон подхватили под руки и куда-то потащили. Она отбивалась как дикий зверь, ей сделали инъекцию, Лисбон почти сразу утратила контроль над своим телом.

Тереза, держись за меня. Крепко держись.

Она не понимала, что это значит. Ее уложили на кушетку, пристегнули ремнями, чтобы не вырвалась. На голову грубо напялили шлем, уже не заботясь об удобстве Лисбон.

Ты видишь? Тереза, ты видишь?

Она увидела Джейна, который сидел на своем любимом диване. Он смотрел на нее, слегка улыбаясь. Волосы чуть взлохмачены, она запустила в них пальцы, чтобы привести в порядок.

Да, держись за меня. Вот так.

Она оседлала его колени, крепко взяла за плечи, прижалась всем телом.

Держись, я тебя вытащу.

***

— У нее прекратилась мозговая активность, — доложил медик, проводивший операцию переноса сознания. — Попросту говоря, теперь она — овощ. Если проанализировать предыдущие переносы сознания, данный случай — уникальный. Скорее всего, состояние носителя связано с полом. Все остальные были мужчинами.

— А что со Всевидящим? — нетерпеливо спросил пожилой агент.

— Все прошло прекрасно. Андроид реагирует на внешние раздражители, адекватно отвечает на вопросы. Что делать с женщиной? Мы не можем держать ее здесь, нет подходящих условий.

— Отправьте в больницу, — распорядился агент. — оставим ее на всякий случай. Как запасной вариант для переноса любого другого сознания. Ну и как подсадную утку для чужих.

Судя по гримасе, медику не понравились слова агента.

— Если говорить честно, — произнес он, — мне вообще не по себе от того, что мы переселили человека в андроида. Ведь проводили эксперименты с умалишенными, их тела вполне можно использовать как носителей. После клинической смерти, разумеется, и после...

— Эта программа была признана квазинаучной, негуманной, ее закрыли еще до вторжения. Поэтому давайте о ней забудем.

— Женщине нужна пластическая операция, чтобы ее не нашли наемники чужих.

— Не вижу смысла в таких сложностях, — агент пожал плечами, — она не Всевидящая. Конечно, разбазаривать квалифицированные кадры сейчас непростительно. Однако я не уверен, что она не начнет искать встречи со Всевидящим. Слишком эмоциональная особа. Если очнется, просто переведем в другой город, вот и все. Наблюдайте за ней до конца дня, потом — в больницу.

Он прошел в соседнее помещение. Там на кушетке сидел молодой мужчина с ничем не примечательной внешностью. На нем была больничная рубашка, он рассматривал свои пальцы, сгибая и разгибая их.

— Добрый день, мистер Джейн, — произнес агент. Джейн медленно поднял голову и ответил на приветствие. — Вы понимаете, что с вами случилось?

— Да, — голос был совершенно невыразительным. — Вы все-таки перебросили меня в андроида. Странные ощущения, никак не пойму, нравятся они или нет. Не нашли человеческое тело? Все-таки я старомоден, предпочитаю…

Агент перебил его:

— Встаньте и пройдитесь по комнате.

Джейн подчинился, его слегка заносило на поворотах.

— Балансировка не очень, как я посмотрю, — скептически сказал агент. — Но сойдет.

— Я выгляжу… ужасно. В самом деле, — Джейн остановился перед зеркалом, висящим на стене, — могли бы сделать лицо покрасивее. И я слишком похож на человека, вообще не отличить. А голос?... До чего же мерзкий. С таким голосом не поговоришь толком...

Агент опять его перебил:

— Прекратите жаловаться, довольствуйтесь тем, что есть. Получив второй шанс на жизнь, другие были бы счастливы, но нет, вы явно не из таких. Я подробно ознакомился с вашим досье. В психушке вам так и не поставили мозги на место.

Уязвленный Джейн умолк, а потом спросил:

— Что с Терезой?

— С кем?

— С агентом Лисбон.

— Забудьте о ней.

— Я работаю только с Терезой.

— Она дважды облажалась. Ваша смерть и сегодняшнее нападение. По-хорошему, ее надо было отправить в отставку после первого провала. Так кто же думал, что выживет именно она, а не агент Чо? Мы были уверены, что он станет носителем. Агент Лисбон рассматривалась как запасной вариант.

— Знаете, — жестко сказал Джейн, — она единственный человек, которому я доверяю. Если подумать, то в своей жизни...

— Хватит нести сентиментальную чушь. — Агент снисходительно похлопал его по плечу. — Тебе не нужны чувства. Забудь о Лисбон. Ты больше ничего не сможешь ей дать. Ты ведь даже не мужчина в полном смысле этого слова. Для общества Патрик Джейн умер, все твои документы аннулированы. У тебя никогда не будет человеческого тела. Вот только не надо дергаться или замышлять план побега. Пустой номер. Ты на поводке, хоть и на длинном.

— Я требую уважительного отношения к Терезе да и ко мне заодно, — заявил Джейн. — Или я не буду с вами сотрудничать.

— Кажется, ты кое о чем забыл. Ты — собственность правительства Соединенных Штатов. Как только последний пришелец будет пойман, тебя отправят в хранилище. И если произойдет Второе вторжение и все повторится… Ну ты понял.

— Меня запихнут в новое тело и заставят искать чужих, — ответил Джейн.

— Мой коллега введет тебя в курс дела. И, Патрик, пожалуйста, а я редко прошу, не иди против системы. Никакой самодеятельности. Иначе я лично распоряжусь, чтобы вас раньше времени перебросили в хранилище. Ясно? Не слышу ответа.

От возмущения Джейн вскинул голову, но почти сразу сказал:

— Ясно.

— Вот и хорошо. — Агент опять похлопал его по плечу. — Успехов.

Вскоре пришел другой агент, вручил Джейну одежду, деньги и ключи от машины.

— Запомните легенду — вы были серьезно травмированы во время Первого вторжения, живете на социальное пособие. Ваша задача — посредством линз снимать чужих, отсылать нам.

Джейн кивал, параллельно корча гримасы в зеркало.

— Сэр, вы меня слушаете?

— Да, разумеется. — Джейн подошел к нему, взял за руки. — О, извините. Я давно ни к кому не прикасался. Разрешите?

— Да, — после секундного замешательства ответил агент. — Пожалуйста.

— Скажите, пожалуйста, вы будете за мной следить? — Джейн внимательно вглядывался в агента. — Я, знаете ли, боюсь, что меня прикончат во второй раз. Поверьте, было очень больно.

— В вас встроили маячок. Мы будем получать сведения о состоянии вашего тела. Большой плюс — вам не нужны еда и вода. Температурные датчики подскажут, как одеться соответственно погоде. У вас будут физические ощущения, конечно, не в таком объеме, как у настоящих людей. Но все же будут.

— А где находится маячок? — Джейн поглаживал запястья агента, не сводя с него немигающего взгляда. Агент покраснел, но руки не убрал. — Понимаете в чем дело… Вдруг на меня все-таки нападут, ударят… Я должен быть уверен, что при этом не повредят маячок. Ну чтобы вы меня нашли и спасли. Да, я банальный трус, не буду этого скрывать.

— Повернитесь спиной. — Агент все-таки высвободил руки. — Маячок здесь. — Он прикоснулся пальцем к основанию черепа. — Не волнуйтесь, кости сделаны из сверхпрочного материала. Так что вы в полной безопасности. Даже если вам оторвут голову (Джейн охнул), простите, сэр, так вот, при этом мы перекачаем ваше сознание в другого носителя. В области живота находится блок питания, рассчитанный на год бесперебойной работы. Вы можете снизить расход энергии, отключая некоторые функции. Например, имитацию дыхания. Ночью можно переходить в режим гибернации. В вашу операционную систему встроена возможность планирования пробуждения.

— Понятно. — Джейн криво улыбнулся. — Жаль, что я не могу встретиться с агентом Лисбон. Мы так долго были близки.

— Мои соболезнования, ой, простите, я не то имел в виду. — Агент окончательно стушевался. — Переодевайтесь. Вас протестируют, точнее, ваше тело. И доставят в новое жилье. Ничего выдающегося, вы же понимаете, нельзя…

— Да-да, понимаю. И еще вопрос — меня будут прослушивать? Ну мои разговоры?

— Да нет. А зачем? Вы же не перейдете на сторону пришельцев? — нервно рассмеялся агент. Джейн усмехнулся:

— Это вряд ли. Особенно после того, как они превратили мои легкие в решето.

Агент снова покраснел и вышел из комнаты.

И что теперь? Я так и буду болтаться в твоем мозгу?

— Тихо, Тереза. Сиди тихо.

***

Джейна поселили в небольшой квартирке в многоэтажном доме. Каждый день он неторопливо прогуливался по кварталу, ездил в центр. Выглядел достаточно заторможенным, даже туповатым, вполне соответствуя легенде.

Сначала Лисбон постоянно задавала ему вопросы, требуя объяснить, что происходит, и зачем он перетащил ее к себе. Но он ответил лишь раз:

— Я же попросил вести себя тихо. Узнаешь обо всем в свое время.

Лисбон казалось, что она лежит в темной комнате, на удобной кровати, но ничего не может делать. Иногда Лисбон спала, иногда смотрела на мир глазами Джейна. Ей было до одури скучно, как и говорил Джейн, не было никаких физических ощущений. Это изматывало больше всего, доводило ее до бешенства.

Через полтора месяца Джейн поехал в Рио Виста. Пригород сильно пострадал от вторжения, его так и не восстановили. Джейн припарковал машину на въезде, немного попетлял среди руин, остановился перед полуразрушенным зданием с остатками вывески «Вестерн Юнион». Постучал в дверь.

Минут пять ничего не происходило. Затем дверь открылась, выглянула девушка с русой косой, одетая в темное длинное платье. Она выглядела более чем странно среди развалин.

Девушка молча махнула рукой, Джейн последовал за ней в здание.

Внутри было пыльно, темно и пахло ржавчиной. Девушка быстро шла, то и дело оглядываясь на Джейна.

— Сюда. — Она отодвинула дверь. — Спускайся по лестнице.

В прошлом Джейн отказался бы спускаться неизвестно куда, но сейчас явно был не тот случай.

Девушка привела его в большой зал. Там стояли десять столов с ноутбуками, за которыми сидели девушки, одетые в платья одинакового фасона, но разных расцветок. Они разом повернулись к Джейну.

Свет обеспечивали лампы, прикрепленные к столам.

— Добрый день, — сказал Джейн. — Спасибо, что разрешили прийти.

— Присаживайся. — Девушка в темном платье пододвинула к нему стул. — Рассказывай.

— Нужно перебросить сознание моей подруги в тело андроида или другого человека. Сейчас она тут, — он постучал по своему лбу. — Я сотрудничаю с вашей организацией с середины Первого вторжения (Лисбон навострила уши, услышав эти слова), вы знаете, что на меня можно положиться. Я хочу убраться из этого города и вообще из страны как можно быстрее.

— Мы заглушаем сигнал, вскоре твои опекуны начнут тебя искать. — Девушка в темном платье приблизилась к Джейну, держа прибор, похожий на ультрафиолетовую лампу, провела им вдоль тела Джейна. — Так что давай покороче. В тебе нет других отслеживающих устройств, и это хорошо.

— Со мной и Терезой поступили более чем несправедливо. Допустили мою смерть. Потом меня заставили находиться в ее импланте. Искать чужих стало сложновато, признаться честно. Ей могли прострелить голову, и все, пиши пропало. Потом этот финт с переносом в андроида. Мало, что ли, бесхозных тел в больницах? Нельзя было подобрать получше этого? Вдобавок, что возмущает до умопомрачения, меня превратили в собственность правительства. Теперь я вещь.

— Маячок. — Девушка прикоснулась к затылку Джейна. — Его нужно удалить. После этого перекачать сознание Терезы в другое тело, и я бы предпочла андроида. Его проще найти, чем человека с имплантом. У нас есть связи со штабом Сопротивления. Возьмем списанного андроида из лабораторий штаба. На данный момент у них самые совершенные модели.

— В идеале нужно вернуть Терезу в ее тело, — сказала девушка в синем платье. — Если понадобится, мы поможем ей с восстановлением. Некоторые из нас работают в больницах. Ты знаешь, где находится Тереза? Нет? Найти не проблема.

Ты специально пришел сюда, чтобы поговорить без прослушки?

— Да, Тереза, — кивнул Джейн. — Боюсь, если агенты узнают, что ты в моем мозгу, тебя сразу выковыряют. Поэтому лучше не подавай признаков жизни, иначе это заметят. Я просил тебя быть тихой, но кто бы меня слушал.

— Время вышло. — Девушка в темном платье потянула его за руку. — Наберись терпения. Держи, — она вручила ему что-то вроде пульта от сигнализации. — Отключает на десять минут твой сигнал. На крайний случай.

Она вывела Джейна тем же путем на поверхность.

Для Лисбон потянулись прежние одинаковые дни. Она находилась между сном и реальностью, порой у нее случались вспышки ярости.

Ненависть к своему положению и безысходности дошла до предела через два дня после поездки Джейна в Рио Виста.

Я как в подвале у маньяка.

Джейн читал, устроившись в парке. Периодически окидывал взглядом проходящих мимо людей.

До чего же я тебя ненавижу! Привязал к себе такими узами, которые невозможно разорвать! Лучше бы я умерла!

— Замолчи, — пробормотал Джейн. — Тебя услышат.

И пусть. Я устала от этого… существования. Это вообще не жизнь! Как ты выдержал полгода? Я так не могу. Отпусти меня! Немедленно!

Джейн с треском захлопнул книгу, сердито бросил ее на скамейку.

— Перестань, — сказал он, мало заботясь о том, что на него начали поглядывать прохожие. — Тебя найдут.

Лучше бы я оставалась в своем теле.

— Я хотел как лучше, хотел тебя спасти.

Гребаный эгоист! Ты просто боишься остаться один!

Джейн сунул телефон и книгу в сумку, с трудом поднялся, по привычке изображая больного и несчастного. Доковылял до своей машины, сел за руль.

— Мистер Джейн, — раздался голос во встроенном наушнике, — что происходит? У вас повышенная мозговая активность. На вас напали?

— Все в порядке.

— В течение часа вы должны приехать на проверку.

— Со мной все в порядке! — заорал Джейн. — Я не хочу никакой проверки!

— Вы принадлежите правительству Соединенных Штатов, если вдруг подзабыли этот факт. У вас нет права выбора. Вы обязаны явиться для проверки, в ином случае через час вас принудительно доставят в штаб. Время пошло.

Джейн схватился за голову.

Патрик, извини. Это я виновата.

— Да нет, — он опустил руки. — Во всем виноваты пришельцы. И мой проклятый дар.

И что мы будем делать? Они меня найдут и выбросят.

— Успокойся. — Джейн завел мотор. — Пристегнись. Мы отправляемся в неизведанные земли.

Как и в первый раз он оставил машину на въезде в Рио Виста. Прошел немного вперед, затем поднес руку с пультом к затылку и нажал на кнопку. Боль пронзила голову, Джейн приглушенно вскрикнул. Он шел достаточно быстро, чтобы добраться до «Вестерн Юнион» за десять минут. Постучал в дверь сначала кулаком, потом ногой.

— Черт возьми, Патрик Джейн! — Девушка в ядовито-зеленом платье втащила его в здание. — Ты вконец обалдел? Тебе же приказали ждать!

— Они хотят меня проверить, — если бы Джейн был человеком, то сейчас бы едва мог дышать от ходьбы. Но утром он забыл активировать имитацию дыхания. Джейна раздражало механическое движение грудной клетки, он его отключал.

— Идем! — Девушка толкнула его в плечо. — Что с сигналом маячка?

— Вырубил, но уже прошло минут пятнадцать. Пульт где-то посеял.

Она достала из кармана юбки второй пульт и нажала на кнопку. Джейн опять не удержался от короткого вскрика.

— Если нас найдут, то я лично разобью тебе голову. — Девушка побежала к лестнице, Джейн последовал за ней.

Сегодня в зале была половина девушек. Они разом встали, окружили Джейна.

— Мы скачаем твою подругу. — Девушка в розовом платье показала металлическую флешку. — Утилита все сама сделает, только надо вставить в андроида или в имплант.

Джейн не успел и слова произнести. Его выключили без предупреждения, а когда он очнулся, то обнаружил себя лежащим среди развалин магазина. Был поздний вечер, тускло светила луна. Джейн встал, хватаясь за витрину с запыленными коробками. Он пошарил в карманах, нашел флешку, адрес больницы и немного наличности. Затем прикоснулся к затылку и нащупал крупный шрам.

Он не вернулся к своей машине, дошел до жилого района, строя планы, как добраться до больнице. И увидел какого-то мужчину, который подъехал к своему дому.

— Эй, — Джейн подбежал к нему, показывая бумажку с адресом. — Хочешь заработать? Мне нужно попасть вот сюда.

Все знали, что среди людей живут пришельцы, поэтому многие были более чем настороже. Мужчина немедленно достал пистолет. Джейн поднял руки и сказал:

— Пожалуйста, сэр. Мне очень нужно попасть в больницу. Там моя жена.

— Ты откуда явился? — Мужчина был немногим старше Джейна.

— Да какая разница? Я дам двести баксов. — Джейн вытащил из кармана деньги.

Мужчина посмотрел на купюры, потом на Джейна, снова на деньги. Жадность взяла верх над осторожностью.

— Садись, — коротко сказал он.

— Гарри? — Из дома вышла женщина. — Что происходит?

Джейн взглянул на нее — сквозь человеческую плоть явственно виднелось серое тело чужого. И она поняла, что человек ее разглядел.

Оба оказались заложниками ситуации: чужой не мог напасть на Джейна, чтобы не раскрыть себя и не потерять насиженное место. Джейн не мог оповестить штаб, чтобы не засветиться.

— Я скоро вернусь, дорогая! — сказал мужчина. — Надо человека отвезти в больницу!

Это явно было лишней информацией, но Джейн не мог заткнуть ему рот.

Доехали без задержки. Джейн отдал обещанные деньги и выскочил из машины. У него оставалось немного времени до того, как чужой выяснит, в какую именно больницу нужно направить наемников. Он знал, что чужие отслеживали перемещение тех, с кем жили. В машине точно был отслеживающий маячок.

Джейн пожалел, что у него не сохранилось жетона КБР, который открыл бы перед ним все двери.

Но импровизация была еще одним талантом Джейна.

Прихрамывая, прикидываясь больным, он подошел к стойке регистратуры.

— Добрый вечер, я ищу Терезу Лисбон.

Медсестра с подозрением уставилась на него, потом перевела взгляд на болонку с бантиком, сидящую у стойки.

Собаки сходили с ума в присутствии пришельцев, потому их держали почти во всех организациях. Даже в больницах.

Болонка зевнула и улеглась.

— Поздновато для визита, — сказала медсестра, вводя имя и фамилию в поиск.

— Как получилось. Связь в глубинке так себе, — Джейн успешно скопировал луизианский говор. — Вот узнал, что сводная сестра впала в кому. Такая трагедия.

— Да, у нас есть пациентка Тереза Лисбон. Доставили полтора месяца назад, кома по невыясненной причине. Сэр, приходите завтра.

— Можно я взгляну на нее хоть одним глазком? Понимаете, я пострадал во время вторжения. Все внутренности отбиты, — Джейн говорил так жалобно, что за это Лисбон точно дала бы ему в нос. — Мне так тяжело. Каждый шаг дается с таким трудом.

Если бы мог, он бы пустил слезу, но и без этого Джейн производил жалкое впечатление. Медсестра смягчилась.

Очевидно, ее не предупредили об особом статусе Лисбон, да и в записи не внесли заметку об этом. Джейн благословил умышленную или случайную оплошность в системе штаба.

Хотя это могло быть делом рук его знакомых девушек.

— Я позволю вам пять минут побыть в палате. Не больше. Позову охрану, если вздумаете чудить. Как ваше имя?

— Малькольм Пинчбэк, — Джейн проклял того агента, который вздумал наградить его этим кошмаром. — Тереза моя сводная сестра по маме. Потому и фамилии разные. Мэм, я немного посижу в палате и в мотель поеду. Здесь можно вызвать такси? Вы так любезны, мэм.

Он болтал и болтал, пока шел к палате.

Свет в палате обеспечивала лампа над кроватью, как и полагалось, попискивали приборы жизнеобеспечения.

— Пять минут, сэр, — строго сказала медсестра. — Потом уходите.

— О, Тереза! — драматически завыл Джейн, хватая руку Лисбон. — Как давно я тебя не видел!

Медсестра покачала головой и вышла из палаты. Сначала Джейн отправил кому-то сообщение. Потом склонился над Лисбон, достал флешку и подключил ее к разъему на импланте.

Замигал светодиод на флешке, показывая, что идет закачивание содержимого. По телу Лисбон пробежала дрожь, пальцы на руках начали сжиматься и разжиматься. Губы затряслись, глаза под веками задвигались. Немедленно отреагировали приборы, сигнализируя об изменении состояния пациентки. Светодиод погас, Джейн выдернул флешку.

В палату вбежала медсестра, собираясь выставить Джейна вон. Лисбон открыла глаза и что-то прошептала. Джейн прочитал по губам: «Убью».

— Вот блин! — не удержалась медсестра, увидев такое. — Но как же?! Я позову врача! Сэр, оставайтесь здесь! Ничего не делайте!

Едва она выбежала из палаты, как Джейн потянул Лисбон за руки. Она ошалело смотрела на него.

— Нам нужно сматываться! Скорее, Тереза! Сюда направляются чужие!

— Чужие, — пробормотала она заплетающимся языком.

Сообразив наконец, что Лисбон после полутора месяцев бездействия не сможет передвигаться, Джейн отсоединил ее от приборов, завернул в одеяло. Подхватив на руки, хотел вынести из палаты, когда появился врач в сопровождении двух медсестер. Одна из них едва заметно кивнула Джейну.

— Что вы делаете? — закричал врач. — Немедленно положите пациентку на место! Вы кто вообще? Где охрана?

Джейн позволил вытолкать себя из палаты. И сразу увидел мужчину, который уж слишком деловито шел по коридору. Джейн вернулся и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Очень надеюсь, что программа работает и в обратную сторону, — сказал Джейн, вставляя в свой черепной разъем флешку. Почти сразу он грохнулся на пол, полностью выключившись.

***

— Ну что же, Патрик Джейн, — сказала Лисбон, когда пересекла мост Амбассадор. — Пора вернуть тебя в этот мир. Сейчас найду укромное местечко, где можно будет с тобой как следует поболтать. И я с удовольствием дала бы тебе кулаком в лицо. Жаль, так нельзя сделать.

Она сняла номер в уютной гостинице, заплатила за два дня.

— Приступим. — Лисбон улеглась на кровать и, немного подержав в ладони флешку, вставила ее в свою голову. — Как же больно! Хотя после жизни в тебе я любому ощущению рада.

Джейн безмолствовал.

— Вот тебе и конец пришел, что ли? — с досадой спросила Лисбон. — Знаешь, а мне обидно. Я столько сил и денег угробила, чтобы выбраться сюда. Выжила после комы. Вытерпела допросы и тесты. Приехала в Канаду с новым паспортом, без всяких перспектив для карьеры, да какая там карьера. Я уж промолчу о том, сколько здесь может быть чужих. Ты задолжал объяснение насчет девиц в разноцветных платьях. Они так мне помогли после того, как я очнулась. И позже поддерживали. Благодаря им я здесь. Они создали мне новую личность, избавили от преследования агентов штаба. Между прочим, именно они сохранили флешку с тобой.

Помолчи, и так голова кругом идет.

— Не тебе об этом говорить. — Обрадованная Лисбон вскочила с кровати. — Ты там как? Целый? Или что-то потерял?

Тело потерял, разве ты не в курсе? Девушки в платьях — студентки одного колледжа, который попал под обстрел чужих. Они сумели выбраться из развалин общежития и договорились бороться против пришельцев. Сколотили хакерскую банду. Платья — их униформа.

— Ты никогда о них не говорил.

У меня может быть тайна или нет?

— Ладно, может. — Лисбон засмеялась. — Боже мой, Патрик, ты не представляешь, через что я прошла ради тебя. Ты мне до конца своих дней должен.

Отдам натурой.

— Перестань! — Она пошла в ванную, посмотрела в зеркало. — Нам нужно найти человека с имплантом.

Ну я могу дать пару номеров. Шикарные самцы, здоровенные мускулы, члены до колена, в общем, все что надо одинокой женщине.

— Издеваешься?

Да. Извини. Шутка была неуместной. И я бы не стал водить знакомство с такими мужчинами.

— Ладно. Отдохну пару дней и двинусь как можно дальше от агентов Сопротивления.

Она освежилась после долгой дороги. Спустилась в холл и спросила у портье где можно недорого и вкусно пообедать. Он порекомендовал ресторанчик напротив.

Перед тем, как попасть к тебе в больницу, я видел чужого.

— И ты не сообщил властям.

Я отправил смс в штаб Сопротивления. Для экстренных случаев всегда держу одноразовый телефон.

— Да не помню я у тебя такого. — Лисбон заняла столик на веранде, сделала заказ. Чтобы не выглядеть странно, она говорила вполголоса, прикрываясь газетой, которую позаимствовала с соседнего столика.

Ну я всегда имею туз в рукаве.

— Ясно. Значит, пришельца нашли.

Надеюсь. Что насчет наемника чужих?

— Он ворвался в палату, увидел тебя на полу, разрядил в твою голову пистолет. И как только флешка уцелела? Его задержали охранники. Не знаю, что с ним потом произошло.

Флешка выдержит термоядерный взрыв.

— Не шути так, Джейн. Ну все, я буду обедать.

Приятного аппетита. Я, пожалуй, вздремну.

Лисбон неторопливо ела, поглядывая по сторонам. Вокруг было полно народу, возможно, среди них были и пришельцы. Но пока что никто из них не знал, кто скрывается в голове Лисбон.

Спасибо, Тереза.

— Спокойной ночи, Джейн, — едва слышно произнесла она. — Я очень рада, что ты со мной.

Вдвоем веселее.

— Да уж, — Лисбон не удержалась от кривой усмешки. — С тобой точно не соскучишься.

Я могу ошибаться… Но нет ли в твоем багаже шлема с кабелем? Если есть, то меня можно перебросить в любое тело без импланта.

— Не начинай, — устало ответила Лисбон, уже не обращая внимания, на косые взгляды людей за соседним столиком. — Прошу, не начинай.

Но сама принялась разглядывать мужчин, отыскивая кого-нибудь, хоть как-то похожего на Джейна.

Задача явно была не из простых.


End file.
